Parking lots are a universally untapped resource. Typical parking lots fail to take advantage of multiple technologies and systems that can be seamlessly integrated into their design.
Therefore, there exists a need for a holistically designed, all-in-one parking lot system that integrates multiple renewable energy-producing technologies, such as geothermal, wind, and/or photovoltaics, with energy security systems and additional revenue streams ranging from electric vehicle (EV) car charging to multimedia advertising.